


Soulmate

by CutiePieNia



Series: Comatose [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interviews, Love, M/M, One Shot, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePieNia/pseuds/CutiePieNia
Summary: "So here's a question, what is a soulmate to you?"In which Victor is asked a question about what a soulmate is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (CREDIT GOES TO VICTORIA ERICKSON AND BOB MARLEY)
> 
> I made up this idea while scrolling through Tumblr and found something on what a soulmate is. I immediately wanted to write a one shot about someone asking Victor abut what a soulmate is. I Hope you like it!!

* * *

_"Victor, Victor!!!"_

 

Victor is currently at an interview in Russia and he was being swarmed with questions.

 

_"So here's a question, what is a soulmate to you?"_

 

That question most definitely caught Victor's attention. He contemplates for a minute before answering the question. 

 

_"A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet them. Soulmates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no. They're instead the ones who make you feel the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pains and pangs, captivation and beauty. Strain and shadows and worry and yearning. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into abyss. They taste like hope."_

 

Victor continued on. 

 

_"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell the about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you or who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you  find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You thin of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gently wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are apart of your life."_

 

The interviewer was speechless. 

 

_"You must know a lot about this"_ The interviewer said, flabbergasted. 

 

_"That's because I once had a lover before"_ He said

 

_"And what was his name?"_ The interviewer said. 

 

Victor's heart broke and he gulped before answering the interviewer. 

 

_"His name was Yuuri. Yuuri Kasuki"_

 

 

 

Yuuri was sitting right beside Victor as he was answering some other questions. Victor then turned to look at Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

Victor didn't show any emotion. 

 

_"Oh right"_ Yuuri thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_He can't see me_ ~~

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
